


Klub wkurzania kierownika wyprawy

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Brotp, Crack, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Natasza to drugie dziecko Smugi, Natasza umie wkurzać ludzi, Natka i Smuga jako brotp, Nowa Gwinea, Wilmuga, a Smuga wbrew pozorom umie dać się wkurzać, pisane pod wpływem zacieszu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Zabranie tych dzieciaków było cudownym pomysłem... Taaa. W teorii.Scenka gdzieś na początku wyprawy na Nową Gwineę, rozwijająca niedocenianą relację Smugi i Nataszy, która naprawdę umie drażnić ludzi.Zainspirowane "Bez żadnych takich" LadyLustful.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Kudos: 5





	Klub wkurzania kierownika wyprawy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



\- Proszę was, zagęścić ruchy! - Smuga wyraźnie ostatkiem sił panował nad sobą, by nie rzucić coś o żółtodziobach na wyprawach.

Naprawdę starał się podchodzić do nich wyrozumiale.  
Ale akurat to rozkładanie obozu było już trzecim podejściem, noc była za pasem, pozostali dwaj uczestnicy wyprawy mieli wrócić lada chwila, a jak na razie Zbyszek w najlepsze szarpał się z brezentową płachtą.

W końcu Smuga oddał funkcję przyrządzenia posiłku Tomkowi i po prostu sam dokończył rozpinanie ochronnej płachty.  
Dociągnął liny, płynnym ruchem dowiązał je do drzewa.

\- Dziękuję... - Zbyszek odetchnął głęboko.

\- Nie dziękuj. Jeden raz tylko zrobię to za ciebie.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

\- Musisz mieć więcej pewności w ruchach i... - podróżnik nie dokończył. 

\- Wujku! - aktualnie trzymająca linki do namiotu Natasza, pytająco uniosła brwi - A to gdzie? 

Smuga dopiero za drugim zawołaniem spojrzał na nią. Lekko zmieszany, wskazał zadaszenie. 

\- Rzuć tam, zaraz wzmocnię wiązanie i...

\- Nie trzeba, my sobie z Sally poradzimy! 

\- Ale zróbcie to porządnie - podróżnik pochylił się nad wiązaniem liny, powtórzył ruch, by Zbyszek mógł go zapamiętać. 

\- Jasne, wujek. 

Smuga w ostatniej chwili zawarł mocno dłonie, nim lina wypadłaby mu z rąk. Posłał Nataszy ostre spojrzenie. 

Ta uśmiechnęła się szeroko i jak gdyby nigdy nic zajęła dodatkową ochroną tropkiu namiotów. 

Zbyszek załapał o co chodzi, drugą linę dowiązał sam. 

Smuga sprawdził trzymania klatek, duży namiot do badań, ekwipunek, a potem podszedł do kończących wiązanie kobiet.

\- I? 

\- I poszło nam dobrze! - Sally uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Rzeczywiście węzły były bardzo dokładne, naciąg dobry i wymierzony. Pokiwał głową, kwitując:

\- Dobrze, zgadza się. Jeszcze tylko daszek i po wszystkim. 

\- Ta-jes!

\- Sally... prosiłem... 

\- Odruchowo - Sally nadal uśmiechała się bez odrobiny zmieszania. 

Ale to i tak było niczym w porównaniu z diabelskim wręcz uśmieszkiem Nataszy.

Smuga posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. 

\- A ty z łaski swojej przestań mówić do mnie "wujku". 

\- Dlaczego? - Natasza zdumiała się wyraźnie - Przecież jako żona Zbyszka... 

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz, dlaczego! - syknął podróżnik. 

\- No dobrze - Natasza przyjęła minę wcielonej niewinności - Nie będę wkurzać kogoś, kto przydziela warty na noc. 

\- Mądre podejście - kiwnął jej głową Smuga, udając, że nie wyłapał rozbawienia w tych słowach. 

Natasza tylko raz jeszcze się uśmiechnęła, tym razem do siedzącego obok ogniska Tomka.Ten przyglądał się całej scenie z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. 

Gdy na drugi dzień zupełnie luźno zwrócił się do Smugi " _tato_ ", wszyscy po raz pierwszy mieli możliwość ujrzeć istnie egzotyczne zjawisko - mianowicie Smugę, który się zająknął, zgubił wątek, wstał od ognia i mrucząc coś o drewnie na opał, zwiał w gąszcz. 

No może nie wszyscy widzieli to po raz pierwszy, bo Wilmowski tylko polał się herbatą, nieudolnie tłumiąc parsknięcie, na widok tej reakcji. 

Natasza wyglądała na bardzo dumną ze swojego szwagra, jakby to właśnie ona wyszkoliła go w arcytrudnej sztuce wkurzania Smugi tak, by nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. 

Ale choć Tomek wiódł w tej konkurencji prym od kilku lat, Natasza Karska jako jedyna umiała przy tym utrzymać zupełnie niewinny wyraz twarzy z jednocześnie rozbawionym, wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem. 

Smuga skrył irytację, ale po prawdzie sam sobie mógł tylko czynić wyrzuty.  
Że też musiał jej się wygadać wtedy na Syberii, dziękując za ocalenie Andrzeja! Gdzie on miał rozum...   
Chociaż... chociaż znając ją to i tak sama by się domyśliła.   
Westchnął więc tylko i wrócił do obozu. 

Ręce opadały z tymi dziećmi. 


End file.
